This invention relates to the arrangement and structure of an electronic wristwatch movement equipped with a calendar.
The batteries in electronic wristwatches must be sufficiently thick in order to provide a long battery lifetime, and in conventional electronic wristwatches, the battery represents the thickest portion of the movement. Since the addition of a calendar function adds the thickness of the calendar mechanism to overall wristwatch thickness, there has been limit upon the extent of thickness reduction achievable in the case of wristwatches equipped with a calendar.